Israphel
|species = Normal: Pony/Ghost Transformed: Minecraft entity, human|gender = Male|age = 30|eyes = Red (formerly) Red with orange irises|height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'4" (104 cm; pony) 6'1" (186 cm; human)| weight = 141 lbs (64 kg)|nationality = English (British)|hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. Kidnapping members of the Antioch Family. Spending time with his family.|goals = Spread the Sands to Minecraft and Equestria (ongoing). Take over the world and rule as a god (ongoing). Become immortal and invincible (ongoing). Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). Haunt, torture and kill players (ongoing). Take control over Minecraft (ongoing).| crimes = |type of villain = Terroristic Dark Lord|caption = }} Israphel Audrey Anderson, otherwise known as simply Israphel and the Dark Lord or the Pale-Faced Man, is a ghostly terrorist and a sadistic cult leader looking to dominate the world of Minecraft. History Israphel was born in the United Kingdom in Equestria to Reverend John and Charlotte Bluebell, the latter looked down upon Israphel as a weak, frail failure, despite his high IQ and interest to pursue a career in chemistry. Israphel's parents divorced when he was a teenager, and remained with his father, whom he considered to be his only friend. In 2010, Israphel became an assisting scientist to Professor Grizwold, an elderly chemist who had traveled into the videogame world of "Minecraft" created by Notch in order to conduct experiments. During this time, Israphel created the Sands, a mystical, magical sand initially created to eliminate diseases and illness, but was forced to put the project on hold for unknown reasons. A few days after cancelling the Sands project, Professor Grizwold accidentally summoned a creeper, which blew up near Israphel and fatally injured him, dying just minutes after from his wounds. Due to his immense grief, Reverend John buried Israphel in various towns and cities in Minecraft. Near the end of 2010, a recently resurrected Herobrine came across the Sands project and decided to modify it, indirectly resurrecting Israphel in the process. Due to the creeper essence around the abandoned area, Israphel's face was magically mutated to resemble a creeper's, with the Sands mutating his skin to appear pale white. Now alive again with a burning hatred for being left to die, Israphel left the area immediately and started his plan for world domination. Israphel managed to use his dark powers to modify the Sands into something devilish, the magic sand was now able to spread and infect both animate and inanimate objects, turning them to sand, it would cause people and animals to die of hunger, thirst and, no doubt, sunburns. Soon after that he took off into Terrorvale, he then encountered his father, John had lived in Terrorvale in a house on a hill and owned a church called St. Creeper's, where he worshiped Notch for creating a game with the equivalent of a safe haven. Israphel hypnotized Reverend John to divert Lewis and Simon while he set up his castle and the tunnel to their nether portal. John then covered up for his sons death until Lewis and Simon showed up and busted him and were forced to kill John, however Israphel had already kidnapped Daisy Duke and taken her to his castle underneath Terrorvale, he was chased out by Lewis and Simon and tricked them into going into a nether portal making them go to an island, where a few days later they came back and learned Israphel's plans for destruction. Meanwhile Israphel had gone mad, the heroes took away his father and now he would take someone they cared about, Granny Bacon was already a close friend of Simon and decided to take her away from them, he turned her into a zombie and was killed by Simon, he then ordered Jock to burn down Mistral City and went to the desert. A couple days later he was digging up end stone when Herobrine appeared in front of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by possessing The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him. One day Lewis and Simon were trying to take down the wall, but Lewis and Simon stopped them and they retreated back to the desert. A few days later while Lewis and Simon were exiting Grimjaws Treasure Hold, Israphel's face is spotted briefly by Lewis in a different desert, and they take chase. But a sudden storm hits, and they lose sight of him and instead find a humongous Stone Dragon and a temple, with a tomb that reads "The Tomb of The Dark Pharaoh Lehparsi.". He converted Skylord Vitali to his side, ordering him to kill all the other Skylords, and to bring him the Skyhold to serve as his fortress, and air ship. His hand can be seen in the events at Stoneholm, as he seems to be the one who made some dwarves disappear, and made King Finbar sicken, then come back to life as a cultist, as well as the one who granted him his dark powers. 2013: The Final Battle Lewis and Simon met up with Old Peculier (who survived his green goop bath) and found a portal which lead to Israphel's dimension, after they arrived they encountered Israphel and his minions. The heroes easily beat his minions and turned to Israphel, who finally decided to speak up. Israphel proceeded to tell them that was surprised that they managed to find the portal which lead to Israphel's world, he then proceeded to show them his true powers, trying his best to kill the heroes, but failing in doing so. In the end, Simon frees Daisy Duke from her prison and gives her a diamond sword, allowing her to stab Israphel in the back. Israphel stumbles over to the exit and turns to his enemies before the stone blocks above him fall down and crush Israphel, finally killing him. Relationships Herobrine A few months after Israphel's death Herobrine modified The Sands and revived Israphel and granted him the same powers that he possessed, Israphel took off too fast and didn't look back to see Herobrine. They finally had their encounter in 2011 in the end where Israphel was digging up end stone, the white eyed man appeared in front of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by modifying The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him, since that day they have been best friends ever since, he helped him grief and confuse players to taking them from the real world into the game to torture them and send multiple virus' to their computers to hide the evidence that they had been murdered by two Minecraft ghosts. Sonic.exe Israphel and Exe's relationship is a bit more better than Exe and Herobrine's, but its mostly the same. Lil Miss Rarity Lil Miss Rarity hails from the same universe as RFD, she is currently Israphel's wife and the another leader to the Creepypastas. They were already falling in love when they set eyes on each other, she is perfectly okay with Israphel's form and seems to really enjoy spending time with him. In December of 2016 Israphel and Rare gave birth to their son, Reff. Pinkamena Israphel and Pinkamena have a good relationship with each over, however Israphel can sometimes get on her nerves. Rainbow Factory Dash Israphel and RFD don't have much in common except the fact they have a lot of machines and like using them to kill people, other than that, they don't interact much and keep to themselves. Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss are Israphel's lieutenants and are most loyal to him, Israphel's relationship with Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss is 50/50, sometimes Israphel looks at his lieutenants and sees them as great leaders for the two Minecraft mobs, however, sometimes Israphel looks down on his second and third is command and sees them as hopeless, usually punishing them by hitting them in the head with a magazine to show that sometimes he despises them because he expects them to do his bidding how he wants it to happen, much like Dr. Eggman's relationship with Orbot and Cubot. The Yogscast The entire Yogscast group are Israphel's archenemies, mainly Lewis and Simon, he looks at them as weaklings who do nothing but run separate YouTube channels and has never considered them as "heroes". Minion Israphel looks down upon Minion, he will never admit to him (or himself) that he has a soft spot for him. Instead, he often tells him how little he mean to him. Israphel usually views Minion as unintelligent and hopelessly incompetent. Being an evil genius, he also views it as his obligation to mistreat him and does not like it when he says things that he doesn't want to hear. He calls him a number of things and insults him. Severs And Players When Israphel joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Israphel cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Israphel will corrupt their computer and crash their game Physical Description Israphel seems to represent an albino creeper, he always wears a black tuxedo with three golden buttons over a grey shirt with a big black line going through the middle which the buttons rest on and grey shoes. His skin has is white and feels like regular human skin despite being a humanoid creeper, his eyes are square and red with orange pupils, he also cannot move his mouth but expresses his emotions with his eyelids. He often has his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this you will be blinded with errors and glitches. Israphel was a pegasus when he was alive but when he came back from the dead he turned into an alicorn. His new pony form is just like his Minecraft form, his skin/fur/mane color is white and his eyes are the same, he also has the same type of tuxedo and shoes as his Minecraft form. Personality Israphel is a charismatic, sadistic, cruel, terroristic, demonic and hegemonic individual, he's a true leader to his cult and is considered one of the evilest creatures in all of Minecraft, however he often feels like he's left out and forgotten by his friends, but his wife seems to understand him. He can occasionally turn into a virus in computers and send some to the user and shut down their computer, after that he deletes their Minecraft game to hide the evidence that he had came. Israphel shows no remorse for his actions, as evidence when he sent his minions to attack Terrorvile and Mistral City, he is perfectly fine with killing anyone who stands in his way, even children. Israphel is incredibly manipulative and deceptive, as he can manipulate people into joining his cult and promises of granting them power. Israphel is also a rather negative and selfish person when it comes to dealing with his henchmen or talking about a positive future that could be in store for him, he mostly just disciplines them by either killing them, torturing them, or simply yelling at them to try harder, just as a reminder of what he was trying to do as a child. Despite being a technological and scientific genius, Israphel's fatal flaw is his overconfidence in his inventions and schemes, due to how he sees people who oppose him as 'pathetic "heroes"' who don't stand a chance against him. Israphel's ego has only grown over the years as well as his knowledge in science and robotics, although it has only lead him to constant failures. Signs of Israphel Signs of Israphel being inside your Minecraft world include: *Villages burning down. *Chunks missing. *Mobs following each other in a single file line. *And more... Weapons Israphel uses a classic diamond sword but also uses bows as he is a trained and professional archer, he also likes to use enchantments on his weapons to make them stronger. Creations Sand Gun Israphel had created a gun to fire the magic sand and spread it all over Minecraft instead of having to wait until the wall was broken. UFO Israphel has his own UFO, he tried to use it when the Yogscast were in space when playing a game to take them out, however, Duncan sent a heat seeking missile that followed Lewis until it spotted Israphel and destroyed the UFO and kicking Israphel out the game. Reverse-Seuss The Reverse-Seuss is a machine that Israphel made to help him take out Lewis and Simon when they were using a truck at a truck race, when going forward it would take calcium based fuel and teleport objects through other objects, and going backwards would allow the truck to reach phenomenal speeds, however, it came off and they both got stuck on the truck, causing Israphel to get dragged above a bridge, crash through buildings, and when Simon reversed, it went too fast, he hit the brake and sent Israphel flying far, far away. Theme Song "Winds of Adventure" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ6H53ri5x8 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOREdoy-Loo&t=192s Israphel Quotes "You should close the door." "No traps this time, promise." "Watch your step, hugs and kisses." "Speak of the devil... And he shall appear." "I told you: YOUR WORLD'S DONE! NO TAKEBACKS!" ""I PLACED EVERY BLOCK YOU EVER STOOD ON, AND I PROMISE, I WILL PLACE THE BLOCKS THAT COVER YOUR GRAVE!"" "Such a waste..." "This is your big plan? To run directly at me?" "Trying to get *leverage?*" "You're not a fast learner, are you?" "I'll give you one thing: you are incredibly tenacious!" "This was supposed to be my world! And you ruined it!" "Nothing built can last forever..." "Oh, dear! Is there a leak in here?" "Ugh… you REALLY ARE JUST HOPELESS!!!" "Is there no end to you weaklings? How long will it take you to realize there is no way to stop me? I always win, you cannot defend what you love most, I will be there to take it away from you, and destroy it." "So what if my mother hated me to the point of locking me in my room just for failing tests? So what if the only person I trusted was my father? So what if I have to live out the rest of my life as a vengeful spirit, at least I'm somewhat happy now." Gallery bowphel.png|Israphel with his bow. lewisvsisraphel.png|Xephos VS Israphel. israphel_and_henchmen.png|Israphel with his henchmen. israphel_server.jpg|Israphel invading a server. Israphel Pony 6.png|Israphel as a pony. Israphel (Before He Died).png|Israphel (before he died). Filly Israphel.png|Israphel as a colt. Newborn Israphel.png|Israphel when he was a foal. Trivia *Israphel is similar to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. Their similarities include wearing black cloaks, having pale bald heads, red eyes, and being called the Dark Lord. *Israphel normally leaves messages through signs. *Israphel real life creators are the Yogscast. *Israphel sometimes stalks his mother and haunts her, reminding her of the abuse she put him through. *Israphel is canonically not a Creepypasta but is considered one by TJS as he shares creepy elements to Herobrine, who is a Creepypasta. *Israphel's favorite movies are the Friday the 13th movies. *Israphel has autophobia/ermitophobia, a fear of loneliness. *Although having the mouth of a creeper in his Minecraft form, to Israphel, his mouth feels just as normal as it did when he was alive, despite the surrounding area of his "mouth" being large. **To other people, his mouth doesn't appear to move at all. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic Category:Mutated